Cain
In vampire mythology, after Cain murdered his brother Abel, he was cursed by God, as punishment for his crime. The myths are varied from there, but some say the curse placed upon him is what turned him to vampirism, while others vampires were the spawn of Cain and Lilith, Adam's first wife. While it is unknown exactly what started him down the path of becoming a vampire, what is known is that he is the first of them all. Biography Rise of the Vampires Given the "Mark of Cain" for his murder of his brother Abel, Cain lost his memory. Wandering in a desert, he came across a dying woman, also cast from Heaven, and found himself with a need to feed upon her. He drank her blood, confused as to how she knew his name, but had an instinctual knowledge of how to feed without actually killing her, leaving her alive enough to rise again, which she did as his bride, Lilith, Mother of Monsters. He also became stronger as a result of feeding. After turning hundreds to their vampiric "children," Cain and Lilith came across a cult of vampire hunters. When she succumbed to her rage and loss, Lilith transformed into the first beast. Though they thought they killed all of the vampire hunters, enough survived to found the Order of the Van Helsings. After a time of living like monstrous monarchs, they were met by a demon who had come to take back the power that they had got. Though he could not be killed, the Demon took the souls of all of those he had turned, including Lilith. He was promised, on that night, that if he fed just once upon a truly innocent soul, he would be cursed to spend his days locked in a vacuum of nothingness, eternally. Middle Ages and the Renaissance During the Dark Ages, Cain attempted to make his way across Europe with a vampiric horde in the hopes of turning the Amazons of Themyscira into vampires and create an unstoppable undead army. He was repelled in his efforts by the Demon Knights, but not before the Shining Knight was bitten. In the late 16th Century, Cain came across the broken carriage of a young man, to whom he told the story of himself and his bride, including the tale of the demon, when prompted on the basis that he was clearly not human (having realized this when a stab to Cain's body did not make him bleed). Misconstruing the young man's love for a young maid as lust, Cain fed upon him. Unfortunately, the victim, Andrew Bennett, was truly innocent, and so was capable of containing his power, as per the curse of the demon. He was thereafter trapped within the House of Mystery, while the young man became a partial vampire. This punishment was engineered by the Order of the Van Helsings itself as a means to contain him, given his immortality far beyond that of any vampire after him. Powers and Abilities * Vampirism: In addition to the various mental and physical benefits that vampires are heir to, they also possess the ability to turn others into vampires as well. Each new vampire is traditionally subservient to the one who "turned" them, but some strong-willed vampires have been known to rebel against their masters. ** Enhanced Senses: Vampires have improved several times higher than those of any human being of course these skills can vary depending on each person they will have some other stronger senses of his companions always given the dedication and training that each set to improve ways. Among the main ways that vampires have improved we find the following: *** Enhanced Vision *** Enhanced Hearing *** Enhanced Sense of Smell ** Immortality: So long as vampires continue to consume blood, they will not age beyond the physical state they were in when they first became a vampire. ** Invulnerability: Vampires are invulnerable to most forms of injury (certain exceptions apply). Bullets, blades and blunt objects do little to no damage to a vampire's body. ** Regeneration: In addition to being virtually indestructible, whatever damage a vampire does in fact suffer can be healed through the consumption of human blood. ** Superhuman Strength: A vampire's strength level is several times that of a normal human being and they are considered superhuman. ** Superhuman Stamina: So long as they continue to consume human blood, a vampire can function tirelessly without rest or relaxation. However, a vampire's stamina wanes the closer it is to sunrise. ** Psychokinesis: Most vampires possess some form of psychokinesis. Some are clairvoyant, others can communicate telepathically, some possess mind control. Particularly powerful vampires can control the minds of several people at once. ** Hypnosis ** Transformation: Vampires often possess the ability to transform into a variety of creatures or effects such as bats, wolves, rats or even mist. While their physical attributes may fluctuate during such states, a vampire's mental acuity is the same as that when they are in their human shape. A vampire who transforms into an animal may also benefit from that particular animal's attributes including razor-sharp claws, fangs or the ability to fly. ** Metamorphosis: Only vampires with a more advanced powers Control demonstrate the ability of altering either its appearance to imitate other people or in such cases selective transformation for creating claws to increase the lethality of its attacks in extreme cases and only vampires with a capacity of very advanced monitoring capabilities such change would show how elements, elasticity and other capabilities which vary depending on their ability, imagination and control, because as you know some vampires are stronger than others. *** Claws *** Fangs *** Phasing ** Magic: Cain is a very capable magic user, siphoning the power of other magic users and sapping the power of their spells in order to fuel his own power. Category:Villains Category:Warlords Category:Warriors Category:Vampires Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Monsters